


Caught

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: One of my requests from my IDOLiSH7 Scenarios blogTsumugi and Gaku getting caught together by their fathers =3





	Caught

Tsumugi glanced at her phone yet again, still uneasy about her conversation with Gaku. She had agreed to go out with him, after all he was rather persistent and she didn’t want to keep saying no. The truth was she really did like Gaku, how could any girl not? He was kind, handsome and for some reason really seemed to like her. Even if it wasn’t professional and she knew trouble would come from this, there was something here and she wanted to give it a chance…

The following day Gaku was waiting for her at their meetup location. He was actually nervous for once, this date had to go well since the two of them were risking a lot as is. Tsumugi was worth it though, there was something about her that continued to catch his eye. She was kind, sweet, adorable and yet strong. He never felt so strongly for someone before and he knew he had to make her his no matter what. Even if his father disapproved, it’s not like he cared what he thought to begin with. When he saw Tsumugi walking up to him with that beautiful smile of hers, there was not a single doubt in his mind. “Hey Tsumugi, ready to go?” He smiled, making Tsumugi’s heart start racing. He took her hand and the two headed out on their date.

Like any girl would imagine, Gaku was a dream! He was considerate and asked a ton of questions. Tsumugi could just feel such devotion from his eyes, the way they looked at her and shone. He would often tease her, but the smile he wore was earth shattering, the fact he was ranked as the #1 guy that girls want to be embraced by, well there was no doubt to the reason. Tsumugi wanted to be held by him, to feel those strong arms envelop her completely. How could one man be so irresistible? Even if his eyes seemed cold, he was warm, so warm that when he reached out to hold her hand, Tsumugi felt sweltered. Her heart was going to explode; this excitement was like nothing she could have even imagined. Yet his touch was gentle… and comforting. It was like in this one date she just knew he was the type to choose one girl and treat her with the utmost loving and devoted care for the rest of his life… and he chose her…

“Tsumugi are you enjoying yourself?” Gaku asked with confidence, yet there was a hint of nervousness in his tone. He was eager to hear her response and hoped that in this time she was glad to have accepted his invitation. “Yes I really am… I’m very happy!” She blushed, the pure and gentle look on her face shot Gaku in the heart like an arrow. How was it possible for someone to be this adorable? Damn he just wanted to pick her up and show her off to everyone, saying “My girlfriend! My girlfriend!!!” Of course that would be incredibly embarrassing and inappropriate as a professional idol. “I’m glad… I’ve never before in my life felt like this you know…” Gaku murmured, catching Tsumugi’s attention. “What do you mean?” She questioned with an irresistibly cute look. “I never thought that I would meet someone who would make me consider revaluating myself, to make me want to protect them above all else, to make sure they were by my side and happy that that they chose to be with me. I know our jobs may make this difficult… but I’m in love with you Tsumugi and I am serious about wanting you to stay by my side. Even if there are times when you have to choose IDOLiSH7 over me and I have to choose TRIGGER over you, I promise in the end I will make you happy and my feelings will never change.” Gaku’s words were as serious as the intense look on his face. His hands made their way to collect Tsumugi’s who looked up at him with wide yet gentle eyes. Tsumugi could tell just by his eyes how serious he was; how sure he was of his choice. IDOLiSH7 meant the world to her… but in a different way Gaku filled her heart with so much warmth, she wanted him to be happy. She wanted to walk forward in this world by his side, and make all of their dreams come true.

“Gaku… I will stay by your side, as long as you will have me.” She smiled, her adorable round eyes began to tear as Gaku pulled her tightly into his arms. “I love you Tsumugi,” He spoke, holding her as close to him as possible. “I love you too Gaku…” Her words lit a fire in his heart, ever more so than when TRIGGER had won the Idol Rookie award their first year, he had never been this happy. “Ahem…” A voice spoke, as the two broke apart to see both their fathers looking at them. “D-daddy what are you doing here?” Tsumugi’s face turned an intense shade of red. “I was having a meeting to try to reconcile some things with Sousuke… what do I happen to be interrupting here?” Tsumugi’s father smiled, yet a smile that wasn’t quite what it appeared to be. “Gaku… what the hell are you doing?” Gaku’s father yelled. “Nothing that concerns you, no matter what you say, I’ve made my choice.” Gaku responded, firmly holding onto Tsumugi’s hand. “Umm daddy I…” Tsumugi tried to speak. “President Takanashi… I love your daughter, I love her with my very being and I will make her happy, for the rest of her life. Please give me your blessing.” Gaku bowed, surprising everyone. Otoharu could see that the boy was indeed honest, even if he was Sousuke’s son. His precious daughter meant everything to him and her happiness was most important. “Tsumugi, are you happy?” He turned to ask his daughter, who’s eyes widened. “Y-yes!” She spoke. “Then for now I will see how this goes, please be good to my daughter!” Otoharu smiled, shocking both Gaku and Sousuke. “What? Are you serious?” Sousuke barked. “Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you!” Gaku bowed again. “Gaku I forbid this!” Sousuke ordered, glaring daggers at his son. “You still can’t control me! Let’s go Tsumugi!” He smiled, taking her hand and running off. “Are you really okay with this Takanashi?” Sousuke glared again. “Our children must choose their future for themselves, their love and devotion should be met with acceptance. I look forward to working with you in the future!” Otoharu smiled again. Sousuke looked exhausted, his son did take after him in some ways other than looks… inside though, he hoped his son’s path would be happier than his own.


End file.
